


Winding the Clock Backwards

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arc Reactor Fucks with Magic, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers friendship - Freeform, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Charming Bucky Barnes, De-Aged Bucky Barnes, De-Aged Tony Stark, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Horrified Steve Rogers, Humor, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, it's all one big happy family dammit, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Under most circumstances Steve would have, at least, reprimanded Clint for talking about setting Loki on fire. Especially in front of Thor. These were not normal circumstances. They hadn't been normal circumstances for almost a week and Steve wasn't sure if he could take another day ofthat. Settling Loki on fire would be a small mercy at this point.





	Winding the Clock Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> There are far too many failed versions of this particular bingo square and most of that can be attributed to my writer's block which is when I was attempting to write this the first time.
> 
> I think I found the right route to take with it. Something fluffy, light-hearted and where everyone is together and safe considering Infinity War is coming next month.
> 
> This one fills the bingo square G5: de-aged. I didn't go the little kid route...oops?

“Why does a younger version of your best friend have mine pinned to the couch?” Rhodey stared at the traumatizing sight in the Avengers common room with a look of mild-horror. Steve mentally cringed at the question and at the _sounds_ he could easily hear from what should have been the safety of the kitchen. The sounds he shouldn’t hear from _this_ distance dammit.

_I have never hated being a super soldier more._

If he answered that question then it made it real and Steve didn’t want to think about what was happening in the other room. He didn’t want to remember how after the initial freak out, the explanations and the overwhelming evidence, Bucky had decided the best course of action was to flirt with the younger version of Tony. Steve remembered the way Bucky’s eyes had lit up with unholy _glee_ when one of the ‘future facts’ that had been rattled off had been about the acceptance of same-sex relationships. It had sent a shiver of realization down Steve’s spine when he’d _recognized_ Bucky’s interest was purely focused on Tony with the same intensity of a wolf eyeing an adorable, fluffy rabbit it wanted to _eat_.

Steve _liked_ rabbits. He liked them intact and innocently hopping around without wolves molesting them in front of him. They were adorable. They certainly weren’t adorable after a wolf got ahold of them. By that point it was just traumatizing to look at them.

He definitely didn’t want to think about the _blush_ he’d never in a million years expected to see on Tony’s face when Bucky had turned on the charm, flirty grin and heated eyes completely focused on Tony, without a hint of even noticing anything else. He had known what a charming fucker Bucky was even at eighteen but when Bucky had been eighteen, the first time, there was no way he’d have hit on another guy so openly. At least he hadn’t in front of Steve.

Clearly it had been a mistake to leave them alone because hours later _that_ was happening and now, almost a week later, it was _still happening_ with increasing frequency _and_ sound. _Shouldn’t they have already gotten **that** out of their systems?_ The thought was semi-hysterical because Steve hadn’t wanted to see two of his friends getting that hands-y nor had he wanted to know that Tony sounded like _that_. It was bad enough when Tony moaned at the first hit of caffeine to his system whenever he stumbled into the kitchen blurry-eyed and fluffy-haired or randomly when he was eating certain foods.

The things you don’t want to learn but do when living with friends. He had a list of them and it kept growing. Steve tried pulling his attention from his two _occupied_ de-aged friends. It was for his sanity. That was what mattered since it didn’t seem as though there was any harm to their missing years. Bruce and Jarvis had run multiple tests and the AI constantly monitored them for changes.

“We’re taking the approach of pretending it isn’t happening.” Clint spoke up from where he was pointedly focusing on the arrow he was spinning around as though that was going to distract all of them from the _sounds_. “Would have liked to know young Bucky was a suave little fucker.” the last sentence was muttered in a tone that could only be described as petulant.

A wrecked little moan had all of them cringing except for Natasha who looked amused as fuck and Thor who glanced towards the living room with the indulgence of a fond parent proud of their child’s success. Thor _adored_ teenage Tony, Tony in turn had seemed to swell with pleasure at the realization when he’d recognized it and it had actually _broken_ Steve’s heart, and it was more than obvious by how he interacted with him that Thor felt amusement about teenage Bucky.

 _Young love_ was all he’d said when they had found Tony sprawled out on the couch, Bucky happily nestled between his legs where he’d pinned the smaller teenager, as they enthusiastically kissed.

“I remember plenty of times I couldn’t wait to find a bed.” The look of reminiscence on his face had Steve forcefully ignoring yet another thing and silently wishing his teammates were not quite so free with their _conquests_. Steve wasn’t a virgin but there were still some things in this world he didn’t want to know. _Ever_.

He didn’t need to think about Thor having a hard time keeping it in his pants. Considering the stories they had all hear from Thor, especially when he’d broken out ‘the good stuff’ as Tony called it, he could, unfortunately, easily imagine what Thor was talking about.

No wonder Loki had snapped so completely.

 _Not an excuse_ he silently scolded himself without really meaning it. It _might_ be part of an excuse but that got in the way of the slightly murderous thoughts he’d been keeping to himself since the whole ‘de-aging incident’ had started. Every additional moan only added to those particular thoughts.

Tony would, no doubt, be gleeful if he knew the turn Steve’s thoughts had taken. He would also tease Steve relentlessly. Thank God Tony wasn’t a mind reader. The world wouldn’t be able to handle Tony if that was the case.

 “Loki.” Steve settled on. “They’re going on a week.” Rhodey had been out of communication the whole time and Steve wished he’d been in the same position. There were some things you just couldn’t un-see and sure as fuck couldn’t un-hear.

Rhodey actually looked more horrified at that answer than the sounds that wouldn’t stop. Steve could have done without knowing what Tony truly moaning sounded like or how Bucky’s name sounded being gasped by Tony in pleasure.

He really, really could have done without all of it.

“It isn’t harming either of them.” Bruce assured him. Rhodey absently nodded, clearly expecting that they would have led with that if it was the case, as he pinched the bridge of his nose when another moan filtered into the room.

“Your brother is a fucking asshole, Thor.” Clint piped up after Steve’s lack of explanation. “A huge fucking asshole that should be set on fire.” The last bit was said cheerfully as though the image filled Clint with nothing but happiness.

Thor turned back towards them with a furrowed brow and a hint of threat. It didn’t seem to matter _what_ Loki did because Thor would _always_ , for some reason Steve wasn’t going to dissect, be protective of his ‘little brother’. Considering the stories Thor shared, Loki turning into a snake and _stabbing Thor_ only one of hundreds, it wasn’t a complete surprise.

Steve silently thought setting Loki on fire wouldn’t hurt a damn thing.

“What are you doing about it?”

“ _Apparently_ we have to wait for Loki to show up.” Clint crossed his arms, “No one can find the slippery bastard.”

It was silent.

Too silent.

“They stopped.” Relief had Steve almost slumping. There was only so much of that he could take at all hours of the day. Only so much of it. There were other ways to bond that didn’t involve moaning in shared spaces or rutting against each other like a couple of animals. “Thank God.”

Thor opened his mouth and closed it with amusement when Steve simply arched a brow at him silently daring him to make another god quip.

“Hallelujah.” Clint muttered.

Natasha was the only one throwing a suspicious look towards the location of the couch Steve knew she couldn’t see from her position. He could see the furrow of her brow and the turn of her lips.

“What?”

“It’s too silent.”

Steve slipped out of the kitchen, tossing up a silent prayer that he wasn’t going to regret being the one to check, before moving towards the couch and looking over it.

Empty.

“They’re gone.”

“Maybe they’re in Tony’s workshop?”

Steve wasn’t going to ask  Jarvis where they were. Sometimes he was better off _not_ knowing. Ignorance was bliss as they often said.

“How… _old_ did you say Tony said he was?” Rhodey looked like he was praying for patience or to be anywhere but there. Steve frowned at him. It seemed like an odd question.

Natasha beat him to it, “Seventeen. James said he was eighteen.”

Rhodey pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed and a long suffering look on his face muttering something about _MIT Tony_. “We’d better just…leaving them alone.” His voice sounded strained. Clint’s face was doing something Steve couldn’t even begin to describe and Thor looked _very_ amused.

 ** _No_**.

_There is no way._

Steve thought about it and there was completely every single way especially with Bucky, eighteen year old Bucky, thrown into the mix.

_I’m going to fucking **kill** him._

* * *

Their clothing was strewn across the room and the sheets were rumpled where Bucky eagerly pushed Tony down, rocking against him and grinning with wicked delight. There was no worry about _this_ and Tony looked gorgeous underneath him, all mussed hair and flushed cheeks under lust darkened eyes, as he leaned down to nip up Tony’s exposed throat.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” Tony’s voice was reedy and wrecked, “Please. _Please, James, I need—_ ”

He would have happily stripped Tony and given him exactly what he _needed_ on the couch but there had been far too many people in the nearby kitchen and Bucky _knew_ how Steve got when Bucky was with a girl.

There wasn’t a question in his mind that Steve would be the exact same when Bucky was with Tony and he didn’t need Steve lecturing him to ruin a good time. He _loved_ Steve like a brother, the little punk, but he didn’t doubt that, from what he’d seen and they had told him, Steve would frown about two of his friends fucking where anyone could walk in on them.

Bucky could practically hear the exact tone, _That’s supposed to be private, Buck,_ and it almost had him snorting as he focused back on Tony. He couldn’t believe his luck that he’d ended up in the future and with such a gorgeous, smart and funny guy who was just as interested in him. The second he’d seen those beautiful doe eyes he’d been _gone_.

“So fuckin’ gorgeous, Doll.” He breathed and grinned in delight when Tony whimpered as they rocked together. “So fuckin’ gorgeous.” Bucky had seen plenty of gorgeous dames but Tony was something else. Something _more_.

All big brown eyes, ruffled hair and a mouth made for sin. It helped that he had an ass Bucky loved grabbing, loved staring at in admiration when he couldn’t touch, and a body that fit perfectly against him. Tony also made the sweetest sounds when Bucky kissed and pressed just right. There were harder lines in his body compared to the softer curves of a dame and he really, really liked how they pressed against him just right.

Tony’s leg hitched up on Bucky’s hip and they rutted together, kissing and touching and teasing, until Tony was releasing breathless and hitching sounds that had Bucky on edge. “Lube, James, lube.”

He paused, hesitating, as Tony stared up at him breathless and needy.

It almost seemed too fast, not even a week, and they’d done just about everything else but _that_. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t imagined it when Tony had sucked him off or he’d listened to Tony moan his name when he came. He didn’t want to pressure Tony. The slightly smaller guy had all of his protective instincts flaring almost constantly and they were at war with the surprisingly heated need to pin Tony down until they were both moaning.

“We don’t need t—”

Tony’s fingers gripped him and darkened brown eyes locked with his eyes. Bucky took in the flushed cheeks, kiss reddened lips and intense eyes. “I. Want. You. To. _Fuck_. Me.” The words went straight to his cock and Bucky surged forward, kissing Tony and moaning into the kiss when Tony pushed their hips together again.

“The mouth on you.”

“I know what I want.”

Of course he did because suddenly Tony was shoving a bottle into Bucky’s hand. The future was an amazing place. He couldn’t get over the technology, the food, the convenience, being able to be with another guy and so much more.

He especially loved how tight Tony wore his pants.

The lube slicked his fingers and with a little shift he was rubbing against Tony’s hole, teasing and letting a small smirk tug at his lips, when Tony shoved his head back. “Stop teasing me you asshole!”

Bucky worked a finger in. Tony was hot, tight and perfect as Bucky moved his finger. He was a horrible conflicting mess of careful and on edge as he worked Tony open. Every gasp, whine and moan sent uncontrollable heat racing through him. He was hard pressed to think of a time he’d been more aroused in his life.

Tony was writhing and practically sobbing with need by the time Bucky had three fingers pumping in and out. “I’m good…so fucking good. Please, James, please fuck me.”

He pulled his fingers out and looked around until Tony was yanking him forward for a messy, needy kiss. Bucky groaned against his lips as Tony’s legs hooked around him to pull him closer.

“Please please please.”

Bucky shifted back and guided himself inside without a thought. His eyes hungrily watched how Tony’s mouth fell open, sharp little pants and whines escaping, as he sunk in inch by inch.

It was tight, hot and slick as Tony’s ass gripped him firmly. He could almost lose it right there as Tony squeezed him and moaned lowly, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded with pleasure.

Finally he had completely buried himself inside as they kissed, teeth and tongue and heat, as he rocked against Tony waiting until Tony had gotten used to being so full. He waited until Tony was pushing back against him, clenching and encouraging, until he pulled away.

“Good?”

“Yes. Now _move_.”

He was hardly going to ignore that kind of demand. It had the added benefit of being unfairly arousing. He hadn’t realized he had a thing for bossy brunettes in bed but it was entirely possible it was strictly a Tony-thing. Bucky braced himself and started to thrust, slowly pumping himself in and out, all the while watching Tony’s face as pleasure twisted his pretty features.

Bucky could feel how pleasure flushed his cheeks, his breathing hitching and his heart racing, as he moved faster and faster until Tony’s _please please harder oohhh right there yes yes yes_ turned to wordless moans of pleasure.

His pleasure built and built, coiling and twisting, until he could practically taste it and the sound of Tony’s _James James James James_ had him right there on the edge. Bucky moved his hand down and gripped Tony’s cock. It took several twisting strokes, just how he knew Tony liked it, while his own pace fell off.

Tony came with a wail of his name, tensing and jerking, as Bucky fucked him through it and slammed deep as he came with a moan to the feeling of Tony tight around him. His eyes closed as he lost himself to the bliss of orgasm, hips rocking forward chasing it, before his body seemed to almost _tingle_.

“Fuck.”

Bucky’s eyes snapped open to look down into startled brown eyes.

They stared at each other.

“That’s not right.” Loki stood next to the bed frowning at them. Bucky snarled, the whine of his left arm cutting through the ensuing silence, as he wished for a weapon. Beneath him, naked and only slightly older, Tony stared as his memories of the past week clearly slammed into him the same second they did with him. “You’re back to normal but…not you. I can see that your memories have been restored but you seem to have only aged an additional decade.” Loki’s eyes had flicked down to Tony at the end of the sentence. “The spell should have taken _complete_ effect.”

Bucky reluctantly looked down, paying a bit more attention this time, to see a far more youthful face then the one he was used to. There were far less lines, not a single hint of grey in rich brown hair but the arc reactor blazed like the North Star in the center of Tony’s chest. It had returned just like Bucky’s metal arm had when he’d regained his lost years and forgotten memories.

Loki glared at the arc reactor.

“What _is_ that? It keeps interfering with my magic.” he started to move closer and Bucky could feel how Tony jerked, panic obvious in those big brown eyes, as Bucky audibly growled in threat. Bucky didn’t care that he was still buried balls deep in Tony’s ass and that they were both completely naked. If Loki thought he could touch Tony the so-called god was in for a rude awakening.

“Lay a hand on him and I’ll tear you to fuckin’ pieces.” Every ounce of threat and fury the Winter Soldier held in his chest surged forward and dripped from every word. He could feel how the Soldier snarled in his mind, a vicious and writhing force of fury wanting to be unleashed, as he focused on the threat nearby. “I don’t give a damn if you’re a god or not. There will be nothin’ left.”

It earned him an arched brow and an amused quirk of Loki’s lips.

“I meant no harm.” Bucky narrowed his eyes at the same time that Tony scoffed.

“I vividly remember you gripping me by the throat and _throwing me out of the window at the top of my Tower._ ” The tone was unamused and cutting towards the end, “That isn’t getting into the fact that you used magic on both of us. No harm my ass, _Lo-Co_.” The nickname had Loki briefly narrowing his eyes before dry amusement crossed his features.

Loki relaxed, not seeming to care about the position they were in, as he stared at Tony. “It wasn’t permanent.” He actually sounded put out, “A harmless prank.” The annoyance at the failure of his magic was more than obvious.

“Harmless?”

“No one was harmed. You’re both hale and hearty.” He waved at them, “Apparently having a very _pleasurable_ afternoon after an enjoyable week.” there was a wicked kind of smirk as he said it. It shifted back to frustration within seconds, “You _should_ have returned to your natural state but _that_ ,” he jabbed a finger at Tony’s reactor with offense written all over his face, “seems to interfere with magic. This is your fault.”

Tony tensed under him and Bucky could practically taste his terror, “What did you do to me?”

“Congratulations.” Loki drawled in a dry tone, “Not only have you regained all of your memories back but you lost two decades off that pretty face of yours. People would _kill_ to snatch back some of their youth and you came by yours accidentally.”

* * *

“If you don’t stop staring at me like I’m some kind of circus act—”

“You look like you went swimming in the fountain of youth!” Clint moved until he was only a few inches from Tony’s face. “Un-fucking-believable.” He narrowed his eyes and Tony resisted the urge to bite the end of his nose. It would have served Clint right if he scared him half to death for viciously popping Tony’s personal space bubble when Tony didn’t feel like having his personal space invaded.

Steve looked like he was praying for patience.

Rhodey looked delightfully jealous but that hadn’t stopped the rib-crushing hug Tony had gotten.

Tony went cross-eyed staring back at Clint who kept staring _and_ invading his personal space without a single care in the world. “If you don’t take two steps back I’m biting your nose off and I won’t feel an ounce of remorse, Katniss.”

Clint actually seemed like he was thinking about testing Tony’s threat but, thankfully, Steve hauled Clint backwards and frowned him into submission. Nothing could get someone wilting like that quicker than Captain America’s I’m-disappointed-in-you face. Unless you were Tony and then it was a challenge. Bucky always seemed amused by it.

He personally thought Steve could be in charge of Shield because there was no way those invasive little spies would step a toe out of line if they had the threat of that face hanging over their heads.

Steve could probably frown the world into submission and really they didn’t need Steve trying his hand at world domination. There was the strong possibility that Tony might actually have to _listen_ to his orders if that was the case.

_At least there would be fewer assholes in the world that I would have to deal with…_

He must have made some kind of face at the thought because Bucky’s eyes were practically laughing at him. Tony stopped himself from pouting at the unfairness of having expressive eyes that gave him away when he wasn’t careful.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I really, really would.” He flashed a smile at Clint that was all teeth. The same smile Tony knew could have some of the most hardened reporters rethinking their life choices.

Thor didn’t seem bothered by any of it. He’d only been disappointed that Loki had already disappeared but that certainly hadn’t stopped him from hauling Tony in for a crushing hug and congratulating Bucky as though he’d won Tony’s hand in marriage. Tony wasn’t going to let them in on the fact that Bucky had been happily fucking him through the mattress for a few months now and that they could thank him for the soundproofing he’d had installed.

They also didn’t need to know where else in the Tower they had _defiled_.

“So you remember everything?” Steve finally asked. Tony cocked his head to the side and realized, gleefully, that Steve looked vaguely traumatized. His lips curled in amusement that only seemed to grow when he heard Bucky’s snort.

Tony frowned as though he couldn’t quite remember and he could see some hint of relief on Steve’s face as though Captain America had dodged some kind of bullet.

 _Poor Steve_. _You poor Patriotic bastard._ Tony could remember the absolute _horror_ on Steve’s face and the honest-to-god _whimper_ he’d made when Steve had walked in on Bucky pinning him to the couch the first time.

He smiled abruptly, wide and pleased like a cat that had gotten the canary, as he locked eyes with Steve. “I remember all of it.” Tony glanced over at Bucky, knew Bucky knew exactly what Tony was asking as he received a small nod, before he focused back on Steve. “It would have been pretty _traumatic_ to come back to my senses with Bucky buried bal—”

Steve’s hand slapped over his mouth and there was something wild in his blue eyes that had Tony laughing into Steve’s palm. His entire body shook with humor as Steve refused to move his hand and Tony couldn’t contain himself. He was pretty sure he’d be on the ground if Steve wasn’t keeping him in place.

Tony could be a little shit just like Steve Rogers. He wasn’t the only one who loved trolling people. Tony had made it into a fucking art form.

“No, Tony.” Steve stared at him with a hint of desperation, “ **No**.” the _please god no_ was clearly heavily implied.

Somehow he managed to control himself and stared at Steve with, what he knew, Pepper referred to as his ‘doe eyes’ that screamed an innocence he hadn’t had for _decades_. It only served to have Steve narrowing his eyes at Tony in absolute suspicion that was well deserved. Honestly Tony had fucking earned that suspicion after several years of hard work and far too many opportunities to troll Steve with his 70 year ice-nap handicap when it came to knowledge most took for granted.

“No one is going to believe that look, _Bambi_.” Natasha was smirking at him and Tony almost wanted to pout at the dig at his eyes.

“Especially not after they heard how much you were enjoying yourself on the couch earlier.” Bucky chimed in with all the smugness of a conquering King looking over his spoils. “Or in the chair. The hallway. The—”

Steve’s focus had shifted to Bucky’s _shit-eating grin_ and Tony was silently thankful that he wasn’t in possession of the super soldier serum. The way Steve fucking _launched himself_ across the kitchen and slammed into Bucky taking them to the floor would have _hurt_. As it was he was going to have to replace that poor floor. Bucky’s arm had destroyed it.

He watched the way Bucky laughed, hints of the unburdened eighteen year old who had charmed his younger self effortlessly obvious and Tony would have burned the Tower down to the ground without a thought just to keep it there, as Steve tried to stop Bucky as he started giving descriptions of all the ways he’d made Tony moan and each place it had happened in. No one else in the room made a move to help. Thor actually looked like he wanted to throw himself into the fray. Tony leaned back and watched the chaos.

 _Dammit now I owe Loki_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm...no Steves were permanently traumatized in the writing of this fic? *coughs* Also Steve totally curses (at least in his head). The guy was surrounded by men during WWII. I also have a headcanon that Steve actually has a surprisingly filthy mouth that he _tries_ to curb because of "Captain America" but that doesn't stop him from thinking it.
> 
> I started off trying this square with ThunderIron but I ended up hating every version. Then I tried it with just Tony de-aged and kept getting stuck. This fic was basically me going "fuck it" and praying this worked. I also figured we could all use an additional "fluffy" fic considering we're all probably going to be crying in the theater next month.
> 
> Hopefully, as I always wish for, you all enjoyed this one! Some fluffy, established WinterIron and a few 'poor Steve' moments. I'm going to _finally_ go to sleep...sleep I put off because I needed to finish this and post it. I'm looking forward to hearing what you thought!


End file.
